


Podfic: The Incident In The Room With The Red Curtain

by flawedamythyst, keerawa



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Case Fic, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes investigates the mysterious disappearance of Francis Colleton, a case that requires some of Watson's specialist knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The Incident In The Room With The Red Curtain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamtimegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dreamtimegirl).
  * Inspired by [The Incident In The Room With The Red Curtain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359547) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



> I created this podfic for dreamtimegirl back in March, but due to some health issues at the time, I completely forgot to claim or post it after the reveals. flawedamythyst's story has some fantastic banter and a Victorian-era take on one of my favorite tropes. So, enjoy this as a New Year's gift!

Embedding is proving surprisingly tricky, but hopefully this will work for most users ...

If not, the podfic can also be streamed or downloaded from [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/keerawa/the-incident-in-the-room-with) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vx3ihykgecrw8uh/The%20Incident%20In%20The%20Room%20With%20The%20Red%20Curtain.mp3).


End file.
